The Morgenstern
by Destiny Carstairs
Summary: Mia Herondale. Jonathan Morgenstern. I guess you could say they were similar in a way, feeling drawn to each other more than most. And through everything he's ever done, she's always there to help him forget and show him a better way.
1. The City Of Glass

"Jace where is my stele?!" Mia Herondale yelled aloud as she searched through her room in the New York institute and went to knock on her brothers door. Jace, her brother, was currently really pissed at his 'sister' Clary for being so stubborn. Jace opened his door and looked at his older sister bored, but she could see right through him and she hugged him. "Don't think about it, I mean what if she changes her mind."

"Izzy put it under your dresser so you wouldn't find it." Her younger brother mumbled before he closed the door on her face for the 5th time today. Mia rolled her eyes and went back to her room to find it exactly there. She soon after walked to her parabatai's room, knowing that her bag was all packed for the trip to Idris.

"Thanks for hiding my stele, really smart move Iz."

A smile was visible on her parabatai's features as Isabelle's long dark hair came cascading down to cover her face, before she grumbled in annoyance, sitting up. "Who told you it was me?"

"The one in his room worrying about rune girl." Mia shrugged. "What are you looking for that has your room looking so bad, oh wait never mind it always looks this way."

"My whip, I can't find it." Isabelle whined as she continued to search, Mia rolled her eyes and moved one of Isabelle's pillows aside to see the whip right under. The darker haired girl noticed it also and mumbled something before snatching it up. "Mia you're amazing."

"Did mom say when were leaving?" Mia asked referring to her adoptive mother, Maryse Lightwood.

"I think she said sometime after lunch tomorrow" Answered Isabelle.

"You think Clary knows?"

"Nope." Isabelle answered as the two girls walked to the library to find the youngest Lightwood, Max. As expected the 9 year old was lying lazily over a chair with a book in his hands.

"Hey Max." Mia called to the younger boy and he looked up from his book, pushing his glasses up slightly. "Is your bag packed?" She asked and he froze before he slowly closed his book and bolted for his room. She sighed, walking back to her room before grabbing her phone to call her best friend in Paris, Sebastian Verlac.

"Herondale." Sebastian answered.

Mia smiled and decided to speak in a British accent. "Verlac."

Being formal, was a major fail for the two as they burst into laughter. "So how have you been?" Sebastian asked.

"Unwaveringly beautiful as always." Mia replied cockily.

Mia could only imagine the smirk that would be visible on her boyfriend's beautiful features. "I wouldn't doubt that. I am still to this day believing that you are much too beautiful for your own good."

"But I bet you love that about me." Mia joked.

"So what's got the lovely Mia Layla Herondale calling me?" He asked charmingly.

"You're coming to Idris right?" Mia wondered.

"Yes, i'll be leaving quite soon, I'm actually at a bar right now, with Andrew Blackthorn of the Los Angeles Institute." The boy explained. "He is also on his way to Alicante."

"So your just sitting in a club talking to him about what... girlfriends, dating, weapons, ya know maybe demons." Mia couldn't hold back her curiosity.

"There's a demon in here, once it leaves we will follow it and..." Sebastian explained quietly.

"Play dress up, maybe threesome, or dance around like weirdos, who knows." Mia joked causing Sebastian to laugh, "Sebastian can I tell you something before I let you go to your new love of your life?"

"Of course but I should have you know that I am in fact straight and you are the only love of my life." Sebastian assured.

"Sebastian Verlac it has been at least a year since I have seen you and I love you, just the same when I last saw you." She said, leaving herself and him at a loss for words.

"You can't see me right now but I am smiling like a complete idiot." Sebastian admitted. "And also wondering why I just admitted that out loud." The boy scolded himself mentally. "Mia Layla Herondale, I cannot wait to see you again, I promise that when I do, I will kiss you with every emotion I have felt for you since the day I met you. I love you and I miss you so much Mia." He said and tears were running down her face as she smiled widely.

"Well i'll be looking forward to that."

Mia heard another voice. "Sebastian she's leaving, we should go follow her now."

"Go be a shadowhunter Sebastian, I love you." Mia managed to say.

He sighed. "I love you." And then his voice was gone as the call was ended.

Mia sighed and looked up just as Isabelle walked into her room. "You two are adorable." Her adoptive sister commented as she sat at the end of Mia's bed. "You should get some sleep so you don't look like a mess tomorrow when he plans to kiss you." Isabelle advised and Mia looked at her incredulously.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Mia asked.

The other girl laughed. "Is that bad?"

"Have you ever listened to any of our other conversations in the past?"

She smiled slyly. "If your referring to the one about what you two did while you were in Paris then yes, I did listen to that one." She admitted. "How was it?" She urged. "I mean from what I've heard he sounds gorgeous but how was it?" She asked and Mia laughed.

Mia nodded as she blushed. "It was my first time, but it was perfect."

Izzy smiled. "Well I don't want to hear you two during the middle of the night when we're in Idris." She commented as she walked out of the room. Mia laughed and decided to go to sleep due to the time being 4:30 in the morning.

6:30 A.M.

Mia sat up quickly looking around for Sebastian, she had to make sure he was okay, she grabbed her phone and started to call him. The phone was answered but no one spoke. "Sebastian?" She muttered into the phone worried.

Then she heard his voice but it sounded off, like it was his but it wasn't. "Mia, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"I was actually calling to see if you were okay." She clarified.

"Yea i'm fine, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare, you died and I couldn't save you." She told him, remembering how vivid the dream had been.

She could hear him sigh. "Mia i'm fine, i'm in Idris right now actually. I just walked into the Penhallows house." He assured and Mia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Okay, well we'll be there soon. We are portaling there so it won't take long." Mia said more to assure herself that she'd be with him in just a couple of more hours.

"Good. I can't wait to see you." He said charmingly and Mia couldn't help but smile.

"I'm gonna go so I can start to get ready, i'll see you in a bit. I love you Sebastian."

"I love you Mia." He sounded off again, it was scaring Mia in a way.

Numbly, Mia stumbled out of bed and quickly got ready, Mia was excited and nervous to see her boyfriend again after so long. Around lunch time Magnus, and a woman named Madeleine had arrived and Mia, along with the others were standing outside of the institute as Maryse discussed portal business with Magnus and Madeleine. Mia noticed Simon arrive and Jace drag him around the side of the institute, Mia rolled her eyes already knowing Jace was up to something that involved keeping Clary away from Idris so he needed Simon's help. She was twirling her seraph blade mindlessly when she heard a shriek. She quickly looked up and pulled out her sword Raziel, the only blade with the forbidden name. She could see Isabelle with her glowing whip as she fought a forsaken. She could hear Magnus shouting at the shadowhunters to go through the portal, She saw Maryse go through with Max first, then Izzy being dragged by Alec, she was relieved but she wouldn't leave without Jace. She looked around and saw Simon trip, a forsaken about ready to kill him.

"Simon, move!" It was Jace's voice shouting out to Simon as he ran towards the boy trying to get up as fast as possible. Mia ran to kill the forsaken and succeeded in the kill, but not before it stabbed Simon, Jace picked up Simon and pulled her with him into the portal.


	2. Finally With Him Again

Then they were in Idris and Mia dropped to her knees onto the floor of the guard. She looked up as her parabatai helped her to her feet.

"She has a cut on her leg, it's bleeding. Quickly let's get her to the Penhallows so she can do an Iratze." Iz spoke and she couldn't help but look around for Sebastian as they made their way to the Penhallow residence.

"Sebastian." She muttered slightly and Isabelle looked at her.

"Sebastian?" Her parabatai asked in a non quiet voice so as the two girls entered the Penhallow residence the shadowhunters in the house looked at them. "Jace I think you need to take her upstairs so she can draw a healing rune on her shin, I think she thinks i'm Sebastian." Izzy exclaimed and Jace looked at the girl incredulously.

"Did the thought ever occur to you that i'm still carrying a bleeding Simon in my arms?" He reminded her sarcasm evident all over his tone.

"I'll make it upstairs on my own just fine." She stumbled from Izzy's grasp to the stairs, before she could fall two arms wrapped around her waist securely and for a moment she thought it was her brother, since he seemed to be the only one that could have caught her that gracefully, but when she was picked up instead of meeting the golden/amber eyes of her little brother. She saw dark black eyes that seemed, where they would frighten other people, she found undismissing comfort in. "Sebastian?" She spoke as the boy made his way upstairs with her in his arms, he stopped and looked down at her as he pushed open a door and turned on the lights to reveal a nice room with a king sized bed taking up a portion of the large bedroom. He kicked the door closed and put Mia down on the bed before walking into the connected bathroom, coming back out with a first aid kit. Mia didn't say a word as she aided him in taking off her skinny jeans, and Sebastian started to clean the blood off of her leg, that was when she came back from her daze. "Oh by the angel, I am so sorry. You shouldn't be doing this." Mia apologized as he looked at her, grinning. "I'll finish cleaning it. Thank you for bringing me up here." She thanked and he laughed, which Mia found adorable as always.

"It's fine, although I wasn't expecting you to be hurt when you stumbled through the portal with Jonathan." He spoke as he gathered up the blood covered paper towels and she looked down at her weapons belt, drawing out her steele. He came back from the bathroom just as she was about to draw an Iratze. Sebastian was chuckling as he took the steele from her grasp and started to draw the rune perfectly onto the back of her injured shin.

"Thank you." She muttered and she looked up at him holding out her steele to her. He was smiling, it seemed so foreign, but this is Sebastian, she continued convincing herself that this was the boy she'd fallen in love with in Paris, the only boy she ever made any sexual contact with, the boy she hasn't seen in so long. She wondered if the odd feeling might be because of how long they'd been away from each other. "Sebastian?"

He quickly looked up. "Yes?" He asked, those deep black eyes looking directly into her golden/silver ones.

"I missed you." She whispered as he stood up from the floor. He looked at her and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers softly, the hesitation of kissing back never occurred to Mia as she admitted undoubtedly that she missed everything about him and just as he had said last night. He was expressing every sought out emotion into the kiss just as much as she herself was. Then there was a knock on the door, neither of the two thinking to pull away to even think of opening the door.

"Mia, I know your in there with Sebastian."

It was Isabelle, Mia smiled into her kiss with Sebastian and put on a pair of black spandex. She looked at Sebastian and he was still standing in the same spot, smiling even wider she pushed him slightly so he stumbled to the edge of the bed. His face burying into the bed cover as Mia opened the door for Izzy, who was smirking. "Iz what are you up to?"

"I should be asking you that, what did you do to him?" Her parabatai asked referring to the still dazed Sebastian who was still lying face down on the bed.

"Nothing, I just kissed him."

"Well it looks more like you took his breath away, literally." Isabelle walked over to the bed and was studying Sebastian, Mia chuckled and pushed him over so he was looking up at the ceiling, he had the most dorkiest smile on his face. "Oh you definitely did something." Iz accused and Mia rolled her eyes.

"I did not." She mumbled as she lifted Sebastian's shirt and ran her fingers along his stomach, making him groan.

Isabelle looked at her accusingly and Mia smiled deviously. "Stop teasing him Mia." The black-haired girl ordered and Mia laughed before she started to study Sebastian.

"Hey you okay?" She asked him, looking into his eyes, he was looking at Mia with a look she would refer to as lust.

He was quiet for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked and the two girls busted out laughing, along with Jace who Mia noticed stood at the door, no longer carrying Simon. Mia shook her head and the black-haired boy huffed in disappointment before he stood up and turned to face Mia, who was sitting on the bed once again. He picked her up in his arms and headed out of the room down the stairs and to the living room where the Penhallows, Maryse, and Max were. They all looked over at the two as Sebastian sat down on the couch with Mia on his lap.

"Oh yes, Mia Herondale, Sebastian's aunt told us about your relationship with our nephew." Mrs Penhallow spoke. Mia smiled and tried to stand up to greet Mrs. Penhallow and her family but Sebastian's hold on her was tight.

"Mr and Mrs Penhallow, I would love to greet you respectfully but as you can see your nephew will not release me." Mia held out her hand. "But it is very nice to meet you." They both shook her hand and a girl that seemed to be around her age waved slightly at her and she waved back, with a generous smile.

"That's my cousin Aline." Sebastian whispered into her ear and Mia shivered from his tone, it was something else, the way he spoke so softly, she melted into him.

"I know." Mia reminded him of the time when he told her about his family.

Sebastian looked down at her as she laid out on the couch, her head resting on Sebastian's lap, the two gazing into each other's eyes, like in some romance movie. Mia managed to fall asleep, her little adoptive brother Max handing Sebastian a blanket to cover her from the cold.


End file.
